I'm Gonna Let It Show
by Accio Harry
Summary: Mitchie and Shane realize they love each other after The Final Jam. So does Caitlyn and Nate! The friends go through tough times to fun times. Like Tess sabotaging Mitchie and Caitlyn's relationship with the Connect 3. Nasty rumors and possible friendships with Tess, dating a popstar can never get old for Mitchie or Caitlyn. Smitchie/Naityln/Jason and OC/Tess and OC
1. Just A Crush

_**Camp Rock and the Life after Camp Rock**_

**Chapter One**

"You should totally sing that at Final Jam!" Caitlyn Gellar told her best friend, Mitchie Torres.

"I don't know Cait. What if they don't like it?" Mitchie asked referring to the Final Jam judges.

"What are you talking about? This is the best song ever! This is me! This is real! I'm exactly who I'm supposed to be now!" Caitlyn sang.

This was Mitchie's first year in Camp Rock, and she became best friends forever with Caitlyn, the first time they saw each other. In Camp Rock, the instructors would teach them how to play the guitar, write songs, hip-hop dancing, and arts and crafts. Connect 3 would be the instructors. Connect 3 was the hottest boy band. Shane Gray was the lead singer, Nate Gray, and Jason Gray. They were all brothers, but also members of Connect 3.

"Oh, and maybe I can produce it a little?" Caitlyn asked hopefully.

Mitchie giggled and said, "Sure! What do we have next?"

"Um…" Caitlyn scanned the schedule. "Songwriting with Nate" she sighed,

"Cait…I know you like him…" Mitchie smiled.

"What?" Caitlyn asked, completely off guard.

"You and Nate?" Mitchie whispered, as they headed to the songwriting cabin.

Caitlyn sighed again. "Well…okay…I admit it! I have a teensy weensy crush on him?"

Mitchie gave her a look.

"Okay! I have a big crush on him!"

So what are you going to do about it?"

"Honestly, I don't know. He probably doesn't even notice me!"

"How do you know that?"

"He barely talks to me, Mitch!"

"But—" Mitchie was interrupted by Nate's voice, as they walked in the cabin.

"Hey guys! How are you?" Nate greeted the class.

Unfortunately for Mitchie and Caitlyn, Nate just walked in.

"Oh my god! What if he heard us the entire time?" Caitlyn whispered.

"I doubt that" Mitchie said.

"Okay, so today we are going continue with are drafts of our song. Would anyone like to volunteer?" Nate asked staring at Caitlyn, then the whole class.

Mitchie glanced at Caitlyn, and could see Caitlyn smiling slightly and blushing at the same time.

Tess Tyler, of course, volunteered. Tess was famous because she was TJ Tyler's, who was very popular, daughter. She was also stuck-up and bossy to her friends, Peggy Dupree and Ella Pador.

Tess stood up, and flipped her shoulder-length blonde hair, and started to sing.

"_Wake up when will things be good enough for you to see_

_All that can be_

_I'm sick of playin' games and actin' like we never care_

_That we're never there_

_We pay attention for only seconds_

_Look at you, look at me_

_There's never any us, can't you see?_

_All we can become we can shine like the sun_

_If we believe that 2 stars are brighter than one_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, look at you_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon look at me"_

Tess looked at the class and then at Nate. "Well, I'm still working on it, and all. So did you like it?" Tess asked Nate, flirtatiously.

"It…was great" Nate said, smiling.

Caitlyn scoffed, and nudged Mitchie's side.

"What?" Mitchie whispered.

"Go sing, _This is Me_!"

"W-what? Y-you can't ex-expect me to d-do th-that, do you C-Cait?" Mitchie stuttered.

"Mitch, go show Tess who the best singer and winner of the Final Jam is!" Caitlyn hissed.

"But…I-I can't do it!"

"Yes you can! You have the most amazing voice I've ever heard of!"

"Could I-I try out tomorrow?" Mitchie asked, hopefully.

"Tomorrow's the Final Jam" Caitlyn reminded Mitchie.

"Okay, fine" Mitchie said confidently.

Mitchie half-raised her hand, but unfortunately Nate saw it.

"Mitchie?"

Mitchie stood up, and walked quickly to the front, and took a deep breath. Her heart was pounding so loud that she thought everyone in the cabin could hear it. She glanced at Caitlyn who gave her a thumb-up and encouraging smile.

Encouraged by Caitlyn, Mitchie started to sing.

"_I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face _

_so afraid to tell the world what I've got to say_

_but I have this dream bright inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show_

_It's time to let you know, to let you know…_

_This is real, this is me!_

_I'm exactly who I'm supposed to be now!_

_Gonna let the sun shine on me!_

_Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in…this is me._

_Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark_

_to dream about a life to where you're the shining star_

_even though it seems like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way…"_

Mitchie looked up, and saw everyone was clapped and whistling. Except for Tess. Tess only glared.

"Mitchie that was a great song! You should totally sing that song at the Final Jam" Nate said, smiling brightly at Mitchie and Caitlyn. "Also, Caitlyn can produce it for you? I mean, she's a great producer."

Mitchie glanced at Caitlyn, and could see her smiling and blushing warmly.

"Sure. Thanks Nate" Mitchie smiled.

"No problem. Anyone else want to volunteer?"

No one else raised their hand.

"So, everyone let's continue with our songwriting" Nate said.

Everyone started chatting or singing their songs to their friends.

"Mitchie, that was amazing!" Caitlyn squealed as Mitchie sat down next to her.

"Really?" Mitchie asked, smiling.

"Yes, really! Didn't you hear? Nate just suggested you sing it at the Final Jam!"

"…I guess so?" Mitchie smiled.

"What do you mean, '…I guess so?'" Caitlyn asked, curiously.

"Nothing, nothing Cait."

"Well okay."

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Mitchie Torres" Tess Tyler drawled.

"What do you want Messie Tessie?" Caitlyn smirked. She didn't even bother to turn around. But Mitchie did turn around.

Tess glared at the back of Caitlyn's head. Caitlyn finally turned around.

"What did you just call me?" Tess demanded. "I'll call my mother for this!"

"Puh-lease, as if…" Caitlyn said.

"Look at your parents! They threw you at some worthless boarding school, because they don't want to have a daughter like you" Tess said, smiling evilly.

The comment quieted Caitlyn. Mitchie could see Caitlyn's eyes become hard, and full of rage.

"How dare you—" Caitlyn started.

"Cait!" Mitchie said, suddenly.

Caitlyn snapped her head to Mitchie.

"What?"

"She wanted to talk to me, remember?" Mitchie asked, timidly.

Caitlyn's eyes softened, but as soon as she looked at Tess, her eyes hardened.

Caitlyn bit her lip, thinking what she should do.

"Go ahead."

"What did you want to ask me?" Mitchie asked Tess.

"Just that—" Tess started.

"If you want to threaten me about not singing in the Final Jam, forget it!" Mitchie said. "C'mon Cait."

"Bye Messie Tessie!" Caitlyn smirked.

"Nate, we have to go the kitchen. Could we please go?" Mitchie asked Nate.

"Go ahead. Good luck on the Final Jam, Mitch and Caity" Nate said, smiling.

"Nate! I'm going to see you tomorrow!" Mitchie laughed.

"I'm just saying" Nate shrugged and grinned. "See you soon?"

"Definitely" Caitlyn nodded, blushing.

Nate gave Caitlyn and Mitchie a winning smile. But Mitchie could've sworn his smile got brighter when he looked at Caitlyn.

"Bye Nate" Caitlyn and Mitchie said at the same time.

"See you!" Nate called.

Caitlyn gave a loud yawn as she and Mitchie, were helping Mitchie's mom make lunch for the camp.

"You girls must be tired. Why don't you go sit with your friends" Mitchie's mom said.

"Thanks Mrs. T!" Caitlyn said, hugging Mitchie's mom.

"Thanks mom." Mitchie kissed her mom on the cheeks.

"It's no problem. Have fun, girls!" Mrs. Torres said.

"We will!" Caitlyn called, as she ran out.

"Cait, calm down!" Mitchie laughed.

"How can I? I am finally outside, running like a five year old girl!" Caitlyn spun around and jumped all around.

Mitchie continued laughing.

Suddenly, Caitlyn grabbed Mitchie's hand and spun her around.

"C'mon! Let's play ring-around-the-rosy!"

"Okay!"

"Ring around the rosy, a pocketful of…I don't know la, la, la, la we all go down!" Caitlyn pulled Mitchie down, and they both fell on the soft grass.

"That was so…childish!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"I really don't care now! I am outside, feeling the cool breeze!"

"Cait! People are going to see us!" Mitchie said, as she saw Tess smirking at what they were doing.

"You honestly still care about that Mitch? I thought you were over that" Caitlyn said.

"I am. It's just because of Tess. I feel embarrassed... no offense to you though!" Mitchie said quickly.

"I don't have a problem with that. I just wish I can show Tess put her in her place! I want to say that she is even below spit on this planet" Caitlyn said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"You could, but you shouldn't. She'll just tell Brown, anyways."

"True, but I will someday... anyways, I think it's time for lunch! Let's go, because I'm starving!" Caitlyn grabbed Mitchie's hand as they run towards the Mess Hall, laughing like fools.

**Author's Note: Please review guys! Love you! And if you guys do enough for my satisfactions, I'll write tomorrow! :) So please review!**


	2. Confessions of a Teenage Snotty Princess

**Chapter Two**

"Your mom's foods are so good!" Caitlyn said, as she munched on a french fry.

"I know. But you helped, Cait" Mitchie said, as she squirted ketchup on the corner of her french fries plate.

"Yeah, but Mrs. T did rest of the work. I just found fresh potatoes."

"True..."

"Hey Mitch and Cait" Nate said, as he sat down next to Caitlyn.

"Hey Nate" Mitchie said.

"Hi Nate" Caitlyn, said trying to hide a blush forming.

Nate stole a french fry from Caitlyn. He flashed her a smile.

"You are so stupid" Caitlyn said, rolling her eyes.

Mitchie saw there was no blush on Caitlyn's cheeks. _Finally she acts natural around him! I'm glad she's not blushing and shy around him __anymore _Mitchie thought, smiling to herself.

"Thanks a lot" Nate said, pouting at her. "I'm sure Mitchie will let me get a french fry from her." Nate started to reach over for a french fry from Mitchie's plate, when Mitchie slapped his hand playfully.

"Get your own" Mitchie said, smirking.

Nate pouted again.

"You go girl!" Caitlyn said, as she and Mitchie high-fived.

"You both are mean..." Nate said.

"What's going on?" Shane asked, as he sat next to Mitchie, and Jason sat next to Nate.

"They're being mean to me" Nate said, smirking at Caitlyn and Mitchie.

"How?" Jason asked, confused. "Mitchie and Caitlyn are the nicest sisters you could ask for."

_Aww! Jason always was the sweet one_ Mitchie thought.

"Are you siding with them?" Nate asked.

"Well sure. I do owe them."

"How so?" Shane asked, amused by the situation.

"They got me a birdhouse craft box! Only I have to make it, but that's alright, because you can make it right, Shane?" Jason asked, smiling innocently.

"Wh-what?" Shane spluttered.

"You heard him Shane. You have to make the birdhouse" Mitchie said, smirking.

"Is he okay? Is he choking?" Jason asked, worriedly.

_He is so __innocent_ Mitchie thought.

"He's fine Jason. Don't worry. Shane's just acting funny" Caitlyn reassured, sending a glare at Shane, which Shane just smiled weakly at.

"Oh, okay" Jason said, getting back to stealing Shane's french fries.

"What? Why me?" Shane asked, whining.

"Because you are the one Jason kept asking for a birdhouse" Mitchie said.

"But-" Shane started.

"No buts" Shane.

"Fine!" Shane said, crossing his arms and pouting.

"You're so childish" Mitchie said, laughing at Shane.

Shane gave Mitchie a glare.

"See Jason? Shane is going to build the birdhouse for you!" Caitlyn said.

"Yay!" Jason said.

"Not yay for me" Shane mumbled.

"What was that Shane?" Mitchie asked.

"Umm... nothing?" Shane said, wincing at Mitchie's glare.

"Good" Mitchie said.

* * *

"What do I wear for the Final Jam?" Mitchie asked, as she searched for clothes in the drawer.

"How about this?" Caitlyn was holding a scarlet shirt, with silver sequins around the neckline.

"Where did you get that? I don't remember putting it in my suitcase" Mitchie said, confused.

"It was in your suitcase. You probably forgot it" Caitlyn said.

"Oh..."

"Are these good?" Caitlyn asked, holding a purple blouse with a black vest, skinny black jeans, and purple ballet flats black sequins surrounding the top of the shoe.

"That's a great pair! You will look absolutely fantastic!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"I should wear my hair down and look natural right?"

"Yeah."

"Now let's look for your clothes."

"How about these?" Mitchie asked, holding a pair of skinny black jeans, and black boots with silver sequins.

"You're a model!" Caitlyn complimented.

"Not that much" Mitchie said, giggling.

"Your hair should be down, and natural. I mean that's you" Caitlyn said, brushing her hair.

"I'm going to get a shower. I feel dirty and sweaty" Mitchie said, as she grabbed a towel and her pajama set.

"Okay! Be back soon! The guys are coming over for a sleepover" Caitlyn called.

"Okay!" Mitchie said, as she closed the door behind her.

It was dark outside, and there were many campers still playing around or having a late snack.

Mitchie walked into the bathroom stalls, only to find it empty. Except for one girl. Mitchie didn't know who it was so she chose the stall that was farthest from the girl.

"I really hate them both!" The girl said. She must have not noticed Mitchie was here, so Mitchie kept quiet.

_Hate is a very strong word. I wonder who she __hates_ Mitchie thought. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help herself.

"But they're sabotaging me from my relationship from Connect 3!"

_What is she talking about? Who are th- Oh my god! She's talking about Caitlyn and me! This has to be Tess! Only Tess would say something like that. She must have been talking to someone on the phone... but who?_ Mitchie thought.

"Fine. Bye mom" Tess said.

Mitchie heard Tess flip her phone off, and waited for her footsteps to go away.

Mitchie took off her clothes, and hung them on the stall. She turned on the shower, and yelped at the contact of cold water against her skin. She immediately turned to a warmer, but cool water and relaxed.

_I don't get why she's always like that. She's just so jealous all the time!_ Mitchie thought, rolling her eyes.

Mitchie grabbed her Olay body wash bottle,and squeezed it onto a sponge, and started to rub it on her arms.

After she finishded rubbing it all over her body she rinsed herself, and squeezed a small amount of Pantene shampoo on her hair, and lathered it over her hair, rubbing it all over. She rinsed her hair carefully, and turned off he shower.

Mitchie dried herself with her towel, and dressed up in her red velvet-colored pajamas, and put on her red-colored slippers. She grabbed her towel and her wet clothes and started to run toward her and Caitlyn's cabin.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Mitchie exclaimed, when she opened the door.

But the lights were off, and there was no noise from either of her best friends.

"Um... guys? Anyone here?" Mitchie asked, uncertainly.

She tried to feel the light switch on the wall, but suddenly someone grabbed her around her waist.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Mitchie screamed, terrified. She tried to escape, when the light turned on.

There, Caitlyn, Jason, and Nate were laughing.

Mitchie turned around, and saw Shane laughing, and his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Why'd you do that?" Mitchie glared.

"D-did you s-see he-her f-face?" Nate asked, gasping for air.

"Yea-yeah!" Caitlyn said, laughing so much, that her stomach hurt.

"I'm going to kill anyone! Who's idea was this?" Mitchie asked, glaring at everyone.

Everyone pointed at each other.

"I'm going to kill you all!" Mitchie said. Then she started chasing Nate who was still laughing.

"No! Help me!" Nate screamed, like a girl.

Mitchie stopped, and then started laughing at Nate's girlish scream, and then everyone started laughing.

Nate looked embarrassed.

"Did you... hear that?" Mitchie asked, this time she, gasping for air.

"I heard that" Jason said, laughing as well.

* * *

"I've got popcorn!" Caitlyn said, rushing into the cabin.

"Don't start watching without me!" Caitlyn said, giving everyone a bowl of popcorn.

The five best friends were about to watch "The Pink Panther."

When everyone was settled, Nate played the movie.

"I love the smell of your hair" Shane whispered to Mitchie. "And your body."

"Stop teasing!" Mitchie said, playfully slapping his arm.

"Fine. Be like that. Thousands of girls would've screamed if I said that" Shane whispered, pouting.

"Well I'm not a crazy fan girl" Mitchie said, reasonably.

"True..." Shane said as he laid his arm around me.

"Oooh! This is my favorite part! When Inspector Closeau says humbuger, and the lady says no it's _hamburger_" Jason said, as he watches the TV with eyes like a child getting his first toy.

Everyone laughs as Jason says humbuger.

"Nate pass me the popcorn" Mitchie said.

Nate passes the popcorn to Mitchie.

Mitchie munches on some popcorn, and then Caitlyn grabs a handful and shoves it into her mouth.

"Hey! I want some" Shane whines.

"No! You've got your own bowl" Mitchie said, smirking.

"But I gave it to Jason and Nate! They finished their's already."

"Well too bad!" Mitchie said, grinning.

* * *

The movie was over and everyone was getting ready to sleep. There were two bunk beds so Mitchie and Caitlyn shared the top, Nate got the bottom, Shane got the other bunk bed's top, and Jason got the bottom of that bunk bed.

"Good night!" Mitchie and Caitlyn said together to the boys.

"Good night!" The boys said.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review guys! Look I gave you a whole long chapter tow, now you have to pay back for reviews! I promise I'll start chapter three. I don't have any classes next week, we just have trips. So I'll write all day long if I have to for you guys! Love you guys! :)**


	3. The Final Jam Wardrobe

**Chapter Three**

"It's Final Jam today! Rise and shine everybody!" Caitlyn shouted.

"Cait, he's not waking up" Mitchie said, pointing to Shane.

"I'll fix that" Caitlyn said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. She grabbed the vase of flowers, and took the flowers out leaving only water.

Mitchie started to giggle as she knew what would come next...

"Aaaahh! Wh-what? Who did that?" Shane asked shooting up, water from his straight hair sprayed on Caitlyn.

Shane looked up at Caitlyn and saw her shirt half-wet, and her face and hair sprayed with sprinkles of water. He gave her a weak smile, as he noticed that she was tapping her foot.

"It's not my fault I'm completely soaked because of you" Shane whined.

"And it's not my fault you won't wake up" Caitlyn said, stomping to her drawer and getting out a new shirt.

"Oops?" Shane whispered.

* * *

"Caitlyn, you look fabulous!" Mitchie exclaimed, when she saw her best friend come out of the bathroom stall, wearing her purple blouse with a black vest, black skinny jeans, and purple ballet flats with black sequins surrounding the top. She had her hair down with a natural look, and a black headband as well.

"You look fabulous as well" Caitlyn said.

Mitchie was wearing the scarlet shirt with silver sequins around the neckline, black skinny jeans, and black boots with silver sequins.

"Thanks" Mitchie said, smiling.

"Let's do a rehearsal" Caitlyn said.

"Sure."

After Mitchie and Caitlyn finished the rehearsal, they walked to the Mess Hall for lunch.

"I'm nervous Cait... what if I forget my lines... or what if I have a nervous breakdown, or what if-" Mitchie babbled.

"No you're not" Caitlyn interrupted.

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"You're not doing any of those things. I know you Mitchie Torres. You are an incredibly talented singer. You have a beautiful voice that anyone, even singers would kill for. And you are going to kick everyone out of the spotlight, except for me because I'm your producer" Caitlyn said, more like demanded.

"I-I'm speechless."

"Good, because I know you can do this Mitchie. Tell me you don't have to win, but you are going to win."

"That doesn't make sense" Mitchie said, confused.

"I mean that you are not going to win, but even if you don't win you are going to feel the winner."

"Oh..."

"Mitchie tell me that."

"I don't have to win, but I am going to win" Mitchie said. She felt confident all of a sudden.

"Hey Cait! I feel... confident!" Mitchie said, excitedly but she still felt that confident feeling blooming inside of her.

"I am so proud for you Mitch."

Caitlyn and Mitchie shared a best friends forever hug, and then they went to help Mitchie's mom in the kitchen.

"Hey mom!" Mitchie said, giving her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Mrs. T" Caitlyn gave her a hug, and a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Hey girls" Mitchie's mom said. "We're making cheese omelets, turkey bacon, toast bread, and a glass of berry juice.

"Sounds delicious. What do we do first?" Caitlyn asked.

"Get some Kraft single cheeses and eggs. Chop chop! We've got at least 100 campers out there including you two and the staff."

"Okay mom" Mitchie said.

"Sure thing Mrs. T" Caitlyn said putting on her kitchen hat.

"Let's get started" Mitchie said.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry guys if this is short. But I promise it will be longer in the next chapter. Please review guys! Because of you I wrote two chapters today! I might even write the fourth chapter if you guys review even more! Love you guys! :)**


	4. Kiss Me Because This is Me

**Chapter Four**

"Hey Mitch and Cait!" Shane said as he wrapped his arms around Caitlyn and Mitchie.

"Hey Shane" Mitchie said, smiling at Shane.

"What's up Shane?" Caitlyn asked.

"Just having fun, with my girls" Shane said.

"So how is being judge like?" Mitchie asked.

"I don't know..." Shane said, thinking deeply.

"So you've never been a judge?" Caitlyn asked.

"I guess not" Shane said, shrugging.

"Of course he hasn't Cait. After all he is crazy" Mitchie laughed, and started running as she knew Shane would start chasing her.

"Nice one Mitch!" Caitlyn laughed, and watched as Shane started chasing Mitchie. Soon, Caitlyn ran after Shane and Mitchie, still laughing.

* * *

"I might not win, but I will win" Mitchie chanted to herself.

"You're going to be amazing Mitch. Trust me" Caitlyn, smiled encouragingly. She hugged Mitchie, and went to sit down to get ready to produce Mitchie's sing.

"Thanks" Mitchie muttered, nervously. But she shook the nervous feeling away.

_Come on Mitchie! You can do this. You are a talented singer, just like Caitlyn said. You might not win, but you are going to win..._

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our final contestant of The Final Jam!" Mitchie heard Brown say. "Mitchie Torres!"

Mitchie could hear whistles and shouts, and she felt her courage and confidence building up, as she walked to the stage, and place her mouth near the microphone.

As the music started, Mitchie hummed along, and then started singing. All her worries disappeared as she started to sing.

_"I've always been the kind of girl_  
_That hid my face_  
_So afraid to tell the world_  
_What I've got to say_  
_But I have this dream_  
_Right inside of me_  
_I'm gonna let it show, it's time_  
_To let you know_  
_To let you know_

_This is real, this is me_  
_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_  
_Gonna let the light, shine on me_  
_Now I've found, who I am_  
_There's no way to hold it in_  
_No more hiding who I want to be_  
_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like_  
_To feel so in the dark_  
_To dream about a life_  
_Where you're the shining star_  
_Even though it seems_  
_Like it's too far away_  
_I have to believe in myself_  
_It's the only way_

_This is real, This is me_  
_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_  
_Gonna let the light, shine on me_  
_Now I've found, who I am_  
_There's no way to hold it in_  
_No more hiding who I want to be_  
_This is me_

All of a sudden, Shane started singing happily.  
_"You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
_The reason that I'm singing_  
_I need to find you, I gotta find you_  
_You're the missing piece I need_  
_The song inside of me_  
_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_This is real, this is me_  
_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_  
_Gonna let the light, shine on me_  
_Now I've found, who I am_  
_There's no way to hold it in_  
_No more hiding who I want to be_  
_This is me"_

_You're the missing piece I need_  
_The song inside of me (this is me)_  
_You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
_The reason that I'm singing_  
_Now I've found, who I am_  
_There's no way to hold it in_  
_No more hiding who I want to be_  
_This is me"_

Everyone clapped and whistled.

* * *

"You were great!" Shane whispered, as they rowed out into the river.

"Thanks, but why did you join me?" Mitchie asked, tilting her head to one side.

"I never knew you are the girl with the voice" Shane said.

"I... I'm the girl with the voice?"

"Yeah."

"Wow... I didn't think I was that good, that the great Shane Gray would come search for me" Mitchie teased.

"Well you're worth everything I have" Shane smiled, leaning closer to Mitchie.

Without knowing, Mitchie leaned closer and their lips touched, causing feelings to explode.

"Shane..." Mitchie whispered.

"Mitchie, I want us to be together" Shane said, looking down at his knees.

"Y-you what?" Mitchie stuttered, surprised.

"I want us to be together."

"Shane... you mean that?"

"Yeah. I-I mean I understand if you don't want to. It's fi-" Shane was interrupted as Mitchie leaned in to kiss him softly.

"I do" Mitchie said.

Shane smiled at Mitchie and their lips touched again, as the moon shined brightly over their head.

* * *

**Author's Note: So how do you like it? I know it was long since I've written. But please review! Love you guys! :)**


	5. Revenge is in the Air

**Chapter Five**

Mitchie and Shane, hands held together, walked to their best friends Caitlyn, Nate, and Jason.

"Whoa... what happened to you guys?" Caitlyn asked, noticing Mitchie and Shane holding hands.

"Well..." Mitchie trailed off nervously, as she looked at Shane.

"We're dating" Shane said, smiling.

"You're what?" Jason asked, completely surprised.

"We're dating" Shane said, smirking this time.

"B-but how...?" Caitlyn asked, totally caught off of guard.

"Turns out we have feelings for each other. I actually never knew I had feelings for this spoiled pop star" Mitchie teased.

Nate whistled, as if he knew this all along.

"Shut up Nate! Don;t pretend like you knew this all along" Mitchie said, playfully.

"What if I did?" Nate asked, smirking.

"Shane..." Mitchie warned, turning her head towards her new boyfriend.

"What? Don't look at me, because I didn't do it!"

"You're such a liar Nate" Mitchie glared.

"Uh-oh! See you guys later!" Nate said, running to his cabin. But not before he winked at Caitlyn.

* * *

"I am so happy for you!" Caitlyn squealed, as she shut her's and Mitchie's cabin door.

"Really?" Mitchie asked, packing up her stuff in her luggage.

"Duh! Yes!" Caitlyn said, hugging Mitchie.

"Oh yeah, you should have seen Nate when he winked at you though!"

"I know right?" Caitlyn sighed, as she flung herself to her bed.

"Are we having a sleepover? I mean, it is the last night before they leave us for a while..." Mitchie said, shuddering as she thought of Connect 3 leaving her and Caitlyn, especially Shane.

"I guess... better tell them to pack up and meet us here, right?" Caitlyn stood up, immediately.

"Sure, go ahead" Mitchie said. "I'll pack up your stuff and mine okay?"

"Okay. But after they come here, do you want to go to the showers with me? I don't feel like going alone. I feel hot and sweaty anyways. So are you?"

"Anything for a shower! I'm sweating in these clothes!"

"Gotcha! See you in two minutes!" Caitlyn called, as she ran out of the cabin.

_Who would've thought? Mitchie Torres, a regular Mew Jersey girl who loves singing, and Shane Gray, leader of the most hottest band, Connect 3, dating?_ Mitchie thought, happily.

Mitchie finished packing Caitlyn's and her luggage in a minute, seeing hat she only had to pack up their clothes, since they already packed all the other necessary stuff in the afternoon.

"I'm back! Along with three boys!" Caitlyn shouted, dramatically.

"That's three pop stars to you" Nate smirked, as he saw Caitlyn blush, and slap him playfully on the arm.

"Yeah, whatever" Caitlyn said, rolling her eyes, but smiling at the same time as well.

"Hey baby" Shane said, smiling as he kissed Mitchie on the lips.

"Hey jerk" Mitchie said, smugly.

"Excuse you" Shane said, pretending to be hurt.

"Good."

"Now if you don't mind, my good pop star friend, Mitchie and I are going to the showers!" Caitlyn said, handing Mitchie her towel and pajamas.

"Hey cool, can I join?" Shane and Nate asked, smirking.

"You guys are way to perverted to have such a sweet and innocent Jason to be your brother!" Mitchie said, playfully.

"What?" Jason asked, as he was playing on his PSP.

"Nothing Jason. See you in thirty minutes" Caitlyn said.

"Sure" Jason said, resuming his game.

"And don't follow us" Caitlyn warned, Shane and Nate.

Shane and Nate held their up their hands in defense and smirked at each other.

"I'm watching..." Caitlyn mouthed, as she saw their smirks.

Once both Mitchie and Caitlyn were out of sight, Caitlyn said, "Mitchie, let's run before they come get us!"

"Good idea" Mitchie whispered, and the girls ran straight to the showers.

"Hopefully their not chasing us" Caitlyn whispered.

"I'll check" Mitchie said, as she poked her head out of the showers to check. She came out of the showers, with Caitlyn following her, and checked within five yards around the shower area.

"Coast's cl-" Mitchie started, but was interrupted when a scream escaped her and Caitlyn's mouth.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Mitchie and Caitlyn screamed, at the same time as they felt two arms, and really strong arms grab them around the waist.

Mitchie struggled to get out of the intruder's arms, and finally turned around, to see none other than her oh-so-innocent-and-darling boyfriend laughing very hard.

She looked at Caitlyn who was glaring at Nate, who was also laughing very hard.

"Oh you are going to regret this" Caitlyn growled.

"Look Shane, it's time to go get dinner?" Nate gulped, as he heard Caitlyn growling.

"Yeah I think it is too" Shane said, as he caught Mitchie shooting him death glares, and they both ran to Mitchie and Caitlyn's cabin.

"Oh we'll get them back eventually" Caitlyn said, going back into the bathroom.

"They'll regret it alright" Mitchie said, as she went back to the bathroom as well to take a nice cool, but warm shower to refresh herself.

"So what's the plan then?" Caitlyn asked, as she turned on the shower.

"Something... ooh! I've got just the one" Mitchie said, smirking evilly.

"Mitchie you're smirking right?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Oh, I guess it's a best friends thing. Or maybe a sisterly thing? I mean we our so close we're practically sisters right?"

"We are" Mitchie said, smiling to herself.

"Stop smiling now! Tell me the plan!" Caitlyn whined.

_How Caitlyn never surprises me, I will never know_ Mitchie thought, and told Caitlyn the plan she had in mind.

* * *

**Author's Note: How was it? Funny? Review please guys! Love you guys! :)**


	6. The Revenge Plan by Caitlyn and Mitchie

**Chapter Six**

Mitchie and Caitlyn headed to their cabin, when they finished their nightly showers. They both had evil smirks on their faces. They just couldn't wait to start their plan on Nate and Shane.

"I just can't wait to see their faces" Mitchie said, grinning.

"Oh, it's been torture for me to take a shower. I couldn't even put shampoo on my hair properly!" Caitlyn said, giggling.

"So we have to act casual and stuff, okay?" Mitchie said.

Caitlyn nodded, and motioned for Mitchie to continue.

"Then we're going to say that we're going to bring some snacks from the kitchen. So when we get there, take whipped cream, and chocolate pudding. To not look suspicious, also bring popcorn and chips, okay?"

"Sure. So when they're sleeping we rub the whipped cream and pudding all over their face, right?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah! Can you imagine the looks on their faces? But remember don't put it on Jason."

"I know! But who would put pudding and cream on Jason? He's too sweet and innocent. Also he's an airhead. In a good way."

"True. Let's get started Cait" Mitchie said, as both girls latched arms together.

When Mitchie and Caitlyn entered the cabin, Shane and Nate were watching something on television and Jason was still playing on his PSP.

"Hey girls" Shane said, as he absently fiddled with the remote control.

"Hey baby" Mitchie said, giving him a quick kiss.

Shane looked at Mitchie and Caitlyn, suspiciously, and says, "Why are you two so happy?"

"We're refreshed that's why" Caitlyn said, calmly.

"So you're not mad?" Nate asked,

"About what?" Caitlyn asked, pretending to be confused.

"About what Sha- never mind" Nate said.

Caitlyn shrugged.

"Listen we're going to get some snacks from the kitchen alright?" Mitchie said.

"Sure no problem" Shane said, giving Mitchie a long kiss before she left.

Mitchie sighed, when she and Caitlyn left the cabin.

"What?" Caitlyn asked.

"It's him. He's casting a spell on me, and it's changing my mind on this plan" Mitchie said, breathlessly. "His kiss is so good..."

"Mitchie, we have to do this plan. Remember what they did to us?"

"You're right. Let's go. But what's going on with you and Nate?"

"I wish something was. But it's like we're only friends, you know what I mean? But I'm glad I'm as least his friend."

"I'm sure he's going to ask you out soon" Mitchie said. "I see the way he smiles, and looks at you, Cait. He's deep in love with you."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better" Caitlyn said.

"No, I'm serious. He winked at you only remember? And he asked to join in the shower with you, remember? Today."

Caitlyn blushed at the last comment.

"I guess so..." Caitlyn says.

"He likes you," Mitchie teased. ""Caitlyn and Nate sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, next comes marriage, then comes a baby in a carriage."

"Shut up!" Caitlyn said giggling.

"Cait, you have to tell him" Mitchie says.

"I don't know, Mitch. What if he doesn't feel... the same way?"

"God, you are so pessimistic!" Mitchie sighed, loudly.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry if this was short! I really wanted to update for this, and I wanted to make it longer, but I was worried that many of my reviewers want to read, so here you go! I promise the next one will be much longer than this! Again, I am sorry, but please review even if you are mad at me! Thanks! Love you guys! :0**

**Check out my latest story, "Meeting British Boy Band." It's a One Direction, Hermione, and Ginny story. Review which boys you think should be with Hermione and Ginny.**

**Review for this story too, please! Love you guys! :)**


	7. The Kiss by Nate Gray and Caitlyn Gellar

**Chapter Seven**

"Hey, guys! We're back!" Caitlyn said, bursting through the door.

Shane jumped, as he was scared when Caitlyn barged in. When he saw that it was none other than Caitlyn and Mitchie, he let out a sigh and fell on the bed, in exhaustion.

"Uh... Shane are you okay?" Caitlyn asked, looking suspiciously at Shane.

"What does it look like to you, Cait?" Shane said, tiredly.

"Have you been watching horror movies?" Mitchie asked, suspiciously.

"Uh... why would you think that?" Nate asked, moving closer to Shane.

"Nate, you're acting like a frightened animal," Caitlyn pointed out. "And you just jumped like a squirrel who just saw his nut taken away from him, Shane."

"No, I didn't. That was an act you know," Shane said, defending himself.

"Right," Mitchie said. "Where's Jason?"

"Hiding under the bed?" Nate said, weakly.

"Jase! Come out of the bed!" Mitchie said, kneeling down and raising the covers.

"No! Those hideous monsters are going to get me!" Jason cried.

"What? What were you watching?" Caitlyn asked, kneeling down, next to Mitchie.

Jason only shook his head, refusing to say the title, as if it was a forbidden word.

"What did you guys watch so far?" Caitlyn asked, looking up at Nate and Shane, seeing that they were going nowhere with Jason.

"Uh... we kind of watched a movie..." Nate said, nervously.

"The title?" Mitchie asked, impatiently, tapping her foot.

"Don't Be Afraid of the Dark," Shane said.

"Why would you watch that horrifying movie?" Caitlyn practically screamed.

"Why? Are you scared of that movie?" Shane asked, smugly.

"Scared? Pfftt... of course I'm not scared," Caitlyn said, waving it away.

"Then look behind you," Shane said.

Thoughtlessly, Caitlyn looked behind her and almost broke the window glasses with her scream. Those tiny, bald creatures mouth were wide open, dragging the main character, a twelve-year old girl named, Sally into the old ash pit where they transformed their victims into their own kind.

Caitlyn tripped over the bed, and landed on Nate.

"Ow!" Caitlyn moaned, as she rubbed her rib cage.

Mitchie shot a look at Shane, who was laughing and clutching his sides.

"That wasn't funny, Shane," Mitchie said, shooting death glares at Shane.

"Wha- but?" Shane began, but he shut up when he saw Mitchie shoot him the most dangerous look he had ever seen.

"Are you alright, Cait?" Nate asked, rubbing his stomach where Caitlyn had fallen on.

"Yeah... I am so sorry Nate! If someone..." Caitlyn said, then glared at Shane, "could have some manners, you wouldn't have gotten hurt. I am so sorry."

"It's alright," Nate said, leaning up, so he could help Caitlyn stand. "But the important thing is, are you alright?"

"I'm alright. Are you?" Caitlyn asked.

"Never felt better," Nate said, flashing a grin.

"Now, that everyone is alright, I would like to talk to someone... in this room, right now," Mitchie said, sternly shooting a look at Shane.

Mitchie went outside the cabin, waiting for Shane to come. He finally came out, lazily leaning against the door.

"Why did you do that?" Mitchie asked, tapping her foot.

"Do what? You mean leaning against the door?" Shane asked, grinning knowing that wasn't what Mitchie meant.

"No Shane! You know very well what I meant?" Mitchie said, sighing in frustration.

Shane made a face, but said, "It's because I just felt like-"

"No, don't tell me you felt like it, or you were just having fun. It wasn't funny, Shane. Caitlyn and Nate had gotten hurt," Mitchie interrupted.

"But they just said-"

"They said that, but they didn't really mean it."

"But-"

"And you are going to apologize to Cait and Nate, alright?"

"Yes, mother," Shane muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Shane said, quickly.

"Good, now when we walk in, you are going to apologize to them," Mitchie said, opening the door.

"Okay, Nate and Caitlyn I a-" Shane stopped talking when he saw them.

Nate and Caitlyn kissing. Nate caressed her cheeks, and Caitlyn had her arms wrapped around his neck.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am so so so so sorry! I haven't updated for almost a month! I promise you guys that if you give me 9 reviews, for exchange I will give you two chapters for the next two days. So please reivew guys! Again, I am so sorry! Thank you, and I love you guys! :)**


	8. The For Now Goodbye

**Chapter Eight**

"You guys... you guys... are together?" Mitchie stuttered.

Nate and Caitlyn's heads shot up, clearly embarrassed by them being caught.

"Yeah, we are," Nate said, shrugging.

"Finally the tension is broken. Even an ant could realize that you two have a crush on each other," Shane blurted out.

"He's right, even if I always disagree with him," Mitchie said, nodding her head.

Shane shot her an annoyed look, and glanced expectantly at the new couple.

Caitlyn blushed, and turned away running a hand through her wavy hair. "We just sorta clicked you know? Well, don't start lecturing us on any of this because you two did the exact thing," Caitlyn said, smartly.

"She's right too, you know?" Mitchie said, shrugging. "Anyways, I've got to close that stupid movie, and find a funnier movie. Maybe, Ice Age 3? Yeah, that will do. How will that be Jase?"

"Fine!" Jason called, from under the bed.

Mitchie smiled, and took out the offending movie, and tossed it somewhere in the CD rack. "Okay, here we are. Someone close the lights!"

Shane closed the lights, and pulled Jason out of his sanctuary. He cuddled next to Mitchie, who glared at him for being mean to Jason.

"It wasn't nice that you two scared Jason, when Caitlyn and I were gone. Nor was it that you two scared us outside," Mitchie said, scooting away from him.

"Come on, Mitch. It was just a joke," Shane said shrugging.

"To you," she grumbled.

Shane smirked, and kissed Mitchie, passionately. His lips danced against hers, and he caressed her cheek, savoring the passionate yet sweet kiss. He ran his tongue over her lower lips, and slipped his tongue inside. Their tongues danced together, before he pulled apart slightly breathless.

Mitchie frowned at him, but couldn't help but smile slightly. He was every girl's dream. Well he was only hers. And she was his.

"Didn't you like that?" Shane asked, smugly.

Mitchie frowned deeply, and said, "I so did not like it!" But secretly, she loved it. It ws such a sweet gesture.

"You did too," Shane teased, kissing her nose.

Mitchie complied and let him kiss her again, and it was just as fiery as it was before.

"Hey! You two take this somewhere else!" Caitlyn said, jumping on Mitchie and Shane.

"Yeah, we're trying to watch a funny movie here," Jason said, shaking his head.

Everyon laughed at his gesture, and he sat their looking at them as if they had all gone mad.

* * *

"Mitchie! Get my luggage, will you sweetheart?" Mrs. Torres called out.

"Coming, mom!" Mitchie called back. She reached out for her mom's luggage, but it was to heavy.

"Let me help you," Shane's voice whispered, and with one pull it was off the ground.

"How'd you do that?" Mitchie asked, awe written all over her face.

"I'm a man, Mitch. Besides, I've got the muscles," Shane winked.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and followed Shane out the door.

"Oh, thank you Shane. Thank you so much for helping Mitchie, dear," Mrs. Torres said, hugging him.

"No problem, Mrs. T," Shane said.

Mitchie's mom knew that Shane and Mitchie were dating, and actually approved and Mitchie was glad. But she was worried about what her father would think.

"Caitlyn, we're leaving. Want my mom to drop you off?" Mitchie called.

"Hold on!" Caitlyn called back.

"I'm gonna miss you," Shane said, wrapping his arms around Mitchie's waist from Mitchie's back.

Mitchie turned around, and laid her head on his chest, murmuring, "I'm gonna miss you too."

Shane tilted Mitchie's head up, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Hey. I'll see later. Don't worry," Shane whispered.

"What about the people? Are we going to tell the press?" Mitchie asked, softly. She was scared of the rumors that were going to spread around. The press could be nasty a lot of times, spreading untrue rumors about celebrities.

"We don't have to tell anyone, if you're not ready for it," Shane said, smiling.

Mitchie looked up at him, and smiled at him. She truly did have the best boyfriend she could ask for.

"One last kiss before I go?" Mitchie pleaded.

"Actually, it'll be more kisses than that," Shane said, smirking before there was a kissing session.

* * *

Caitlyn finally came into the car and waved a bye at Nate. Her hair was ruffled, and her shirt was wrinkled.

"So Cait, had fun? A kissing session with Nate, eh?" Mitchie asked, laughing.

Caitlyn blushed and straightened her shirt and hair. "I guess I did."

Mitchie smiled and waved a last time to Shane, Jason, and Nate before Mitchie's mom started the car and drove away. "We really have to hook someone up with Jason. He probably feels like a tag along with us."

"You've got that right," Caitlyn nodded. After a while she said, "I don't want to go back to that boarding school, my parents set me up in."

Mitchie looked at Caitlyn and hugged her. "Maybe you don't have to," Mitchie said, an idea growing inside of her.

"I don't?" Caitlyn asked, excitedly.

"You don't. Maybe if your parents allowed, you can stay with my parents and I and go to the same high school as me. Wouldn't that be awesome?" Mitchie asked.

"Oh my god! Yes! I have to convince them!" Caitlyn said.

And both of the two best friends squealed and giggled together.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, guys I hoped you like this. How was it in your opinion? Was it worth it? S What do you think will happen next? Keep thinking, and keep reviewing equals more chapter coming up. So if you want more chapters read and review. So click in the box below and type a mere few words. What's the rush? A review equals a happy person. So please review and I would really appreciate it. Any suggestions for the next chapter? Reply in your reviews. Thanks for reading.**

**~ Annie**


	9. Home Sweet Home and Telephone Calls

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Mitchie walked into her room. It was all so familiar. The posters of Connect 3, and other bands, and there was her keyboard in the corner so shiny and new. Her guitar and electric guitar was neatly standing on the stands and her drum kit was ever so new. Her bed was cleaned neatly and her wardrobe was filled with dresses and pants and shoes and shirts.

But if she wanted Caitlyn to live with her and her family she would have to make room, so they both could share a room. She didn't mind at all for that.

She then heard the door slam close, and she ran down the stairs, knowing that her dad was home from work.

"Daddy!" She screamed, and crashed into her father, her arms wrapping around him. "I missed you so much!"

Mr. Torres was surprised for a moment, but relaxed and wrapped his arms around his daughter. "I missed you too, sweetheart," he said, smiling. He kissed her forehead, and smiled down at her. She had changed a lot. Not physically, but emotionally. She seemed so happy and wasn't so gloomy anymore.

"Listen, I have this wonderful idea. You know Caitlyn right?" Mitchie asked. She didn't wait for an answer. "Of course, you know Caitlyn. Well, she doesn't like to go to boarding school and I was just wondering if she could go to school with me and stay with us. Wouldn't that be amazing?"

Mr. Torres considered the idea for a moment, and glanced at his daughter's pleading look and finally said, "Of course. Unless Caitlyn's parents allow it."

"I just hope they do," Mitchie whispered.

* * *

_Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ri-_ the phone rang, until Mitchie answered the last ring.

"Hello?" Mitchie asked, thumbing through her songwriting notebook.

"Mitchie? It's me Caitlyn! Listen I've gotta tell you something!" Caitlyn said, excitedly.

Mitchie sat up and asked, "What is it, Cait? Come on! Tell me."

"Well, I talked to my parents about your suggestion, and they said..." Caitlyn paused, dramatically.

"Caitlyn, stop teasing! Just tell me," Mitchie said, impatiently.

"Yes! They said yes! I can go to the same high school and live with you guys!" Caitlyn said.

Mitchie was at loss of words. She was so shocked and so excited that she nearly dropped her phone.

"Mitch? You still there?" Caitlyn asked, concern and worry drowning in on her.

"Wh- of course! Oh my god, I was just so shocked, I didn't know what to say! Cait, this is the best news ever!" Mitchie said. She and Caitlyn both squealed.

"For a moment, I thought something was wrong," Caitlyn said, after their squealing died down.

"Sorry, Cait. So when are you going to be able to come over?" Mitchie asked.

"One week before school starts, so that will be next Monday. What's today?"

"Thursday."

"I am so excited, Mitch. Are we sharing rooms, or what?"

"Depends. Do you want to share a room?"

"I don't mind. I don't care, but I would prefer sharing a room, because then we can talk all night, and watch comedies," Caitlyn said, laughing.

"Or horror movies," Mitchie teased.

"That's only once a month," Caitlyn said, quickly.

Mitchie laughed. "Kidding! I wouldn't want to scare you. How's Nate?"

"He's okay. How's Shane and Jason?"

"They're fine. Shane keeps texting me. And when I say texting. I mean a lot!"

Caitlyn laughed and then turned serious. "Hey. We have to find someone for Jase. I bet you, he feels like a tag-along."

"Hmm... I know. We should. Cait?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think they should tell the public that they are currently dating us?"

Caitlyn was quiet for a moment. "I don't know. Wouldn't they be spreading nasty rumors about us? And then it's like they are trying to ruin our lives! Can't we just have a little privacy? They are like: Caitlyn Gellar has just been spotted with... Shane Gray. Are they dating, and is Caitlyn cheating with Nate? Don't take this the wrong way Mitch. I was using an example."

Mitchie laughed and said, "I don't mind. But when should we tell them?"

"Leave it to Nate. He knows when's the right time, right?"

Mitchie considered the answer, and finally said, "I guess you're right. Nate's the serious one, after all."

"Exactly. So enough about the worries. I can't wait to go interior shopping!"

"What?"

"Duh? I'm buying my own bed and accessories. What do you expect me to do? Sleep on the floor?"

Mitchie grinned and said, "Sorry. It flew out of my mind. How are your parents?"

"Fine..." Caitlyn said, quietly.

Mitchie knew that Caitlyn's parents' barely spent time with her, because of their business trips all over the world.

"Hey. Don't worry. Remember, they still love you. Why else would they send you here?" Mitchie said, soothingly.

"I know, but I just wish I could have a normal family for once. I'm so lonely here."

"Cait? You won't be lonely anymore. You'll be staying over with my parents and I.":

Caitlyn smiled and said, "Yeah. I guess that's better than staying in this dull place."

"Where are you now?" Mitchie asked, playing with the corners of her notebook.

"I'm in a hotel. My aunt owns it, so I'm just staying with her."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so never mind about me. How's your parents?"

"They're great, thanks."

"Mitchie! Dinner is ready!" Mrs. Torres called.

"I'm coming mom!" Mitchie called back.

"What are you going to tell your parents? You know about you and Shane dating?"

Mitchie hadn't thought of it, and quickly ran a hand through her straight brown hair. "I don't know. I haven't even thought of it!"

"Mitch, you've gotta tell them sooner or later you know?"

"I know! I think my mom's going to accept, but my dad? I don't know," Mitchie said, panicking. "Did you tell your parents?"

"Yeah, and my parents want to meet Nate. I don't know when, but they said, they would like to meet him soon."

"I'll try to tell my parents. Slowly?"

"Good luck. Miss you, and see you next Monday," Caitlyn said.

"I miss you too. You too, Cait. Take care."

And with that they both hanged up, as Mitchie ran downstairs.

* * *

**Author's Note: Do you guys like this chapter? I hope you liked it. What are your suggestions for the next chapter? Please review guys! Love you guys!**

**Review, review, review!**

**~ Annie**

**P.S. Check out my newest website. It has photos of the "I'm Gonna Let It Show." More will be added soon. :)**

**Here's the link. Put them together. Remove all spaces.**

**www. camphogwartsfanfics . webs . com**


	10. Caitlyn's Here

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

Mitchie paced around on the Torres' front porch, waiting for a car to come, and to reveal Caitlyn. She felt vibration in the pockets of her jeans, and took out her cell phone, smiling as she read the message.

**hey, i miss you, Mitch. you're going to have to visit me once in a while, you know? Nate's moping around b/c Cait's not with him, and Jase is keep on telling me to "make him a bird house." i'm going crazy here! love you.**

Mitchie laughed at the message Shane had sent her, and rolled her eyes, replying back.

**hey pop star. miss you 2, and you have to buy Jase a bird house. he's not going to leave u alone. Nate's going to get over it, b/c he's always so busy. i'll visit u with Cait, maybe this week? i don't know, but i love you too.**

Suddenly, Mitchie heard the tires screeching, and she looked up to see a dark blue Nissan parked in front of her house. Could it be Caitlyn? Mitchie watched as the door opened the familiar green converses of Caitlyn's hit the cement.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie shouted, and ran over to Caitlyn.

Caitlyn looked up, and her eyes glinted with excitement, and the both best friends crashed into each other, with a big bear hug.

After they broke apart, they started chatting nonstop about random things. The driver pulled open the trunk of the car, and grabbed Caitlyn's luggage, placing it next to her feet.

"Oh, Caitlyn! How good it is to see you, again," Mitchie's mom said, hugging Caitlyn.

"It's great to see you too, Mrs. Torres," Caitlyn said, smiling.

The driver cleared his throat, and waited for the cash he was supposed to receive.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Caitlyn said, reaching into her pockets.

"No, I'll do it," Mrs. Torres said, giving the driver a wad of cash.

"No you shouldn't have," Caitlyn protested.

"Now Caitlyn, you are like a second daughter to me. It's my honor," Mrs. Torres said. "Steve! Come out! Caitlyn's here!" Mrs. Torres called out to her husband.

Steve Torres came out of the house, and walked towards them, and smiled at Caitlyn. "It's great to see you again, Caitlyn. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Torres. How are you?"

"I'm doing great. Mitchie has been talking nonstop about you and her sharing a room. I'm really glad you are able to stay with us Caitlyn," Mr. Torres said, hugging Caitlyn.

"I am too. Thank you Mr. Torres."

"No problem. And call us mom or dad. Or you can call us Steve and Connie. Whatever you feel comfortable with."

"Thank you… dad," Caitlyn said, blushing.

"Steve, stop harassing her! Come now, Caitlyn. You must be exhausted," Mrs. Torres said.

Mitchie smiled at the happiness on Caitlyn's face, and followed her and her mom into the house, along with her dad, carrying Caitlyn's luggage.

* * *

"I love your room. It's amazing!" Caitlyn said, when she and Mitchie entered, Mitchie's room. "But where are your keyboard and drums like you told me you had when we were in Camp Rock?"

"My dad and I moved them to the garage. You know that way you could have more space, and anyways we have our own personal music room," Mitchie said, smiling.

Caitlyn laughed and said, "I have to show you this music beat that I came up with. Hold on." Caitlyn opened her laptop, and clicked on a few buttons, and a series of beats started playing. Caitlyn laughed as she and Mitchie started silly dancing together.

When it finished, they were both laughing out loud, and were sitting on the floor.

"Did you like it?" Caitlyn asked.

"I loved it. It was amazing!" Mitchie said. "Hey do you want to go interior shopping? We already have an extra mattress so we don't have to buy a bed. Do you want lamps and posters and all that?"

"Yeah, I'm up for it!"

"Great, I'll just get some cash from my parents."

"Mitch, you don't have to pay. You're putting me in a lot of debt now," Caitlyn whined.

"No, I'm not. You're part of our family Cait," Mitchie retorted.

Caitlyn stuck out her tongue and said, "Fine, but only a little. I'm not buying the whole store, you know?"

"Okay."

* * *

"This is the one. I'm buying that," Caitlyn said, examining the white, marble desk.

"How much is it?" Mitchie asked, admiring the desk.

Caitlyn froze when she saw the price-tag.

"Caitlyn…" Mitchie said, in a warning tone.

"… One hundred and thirty-five dollars…" Caitlyn whispered.

Mitchie stayed quiet for a moment, but said, "I'll buy it. Don't worry."

"But Mitchie! We spent over one hundred and fifty dollars already!" Caitlyn cried. "I'm not wasting your money!"

"Caitlyn calm down. It's okay. This is the last one, right?"

"I don't care! I can't," Caitlyn said, shaking her head. "Maybe if I have enough money later, I'll buy it. Not you. I will."

Mitchie was about to say something when a woman around her later thirties and a small girl came up to Caitlyn and her.

"Hi my name is Rebekah Jones, and this is my daughter, Lily. My daughter wants an autograph from you and and your friend. She is crazy about you, ever since you sung on the television," Mrs. Jones said, holding out a picture of Mitchie and Caitlyn.

Mitchie was surprised, that someone wanted an autograph from her. And she wasn't even famous. She didn't know what to say for a while. How could she respond to this?

"Of- of course," Mitchie said, shakily. She took the pen from Mrs. Jones and signed the picture, and then handed the pen to Caitlyn.

Caitlyn smiled at the little girl and handed the paper back after she signed it.

Mitchie kneeled down next to the little girl and said, "Here you go, Lily. Thank you, for liking my voice. It means a lot to me."

"No, thank you," Lily said, smiling shyly, and wrapping her small arms around Mitchie. Mitchie smiled, and hugged her back.

"We'll see you around, right?" Caitlyn said, grinning at the little girl and her mother.

"Of course," Lily said, sweetly.

* * *

"So what's Shane telling you?" Caitlyn asked, sitting comfortably on her new bed.

"Well-" Mitchie started.

"Come on, I know you're trying to tease me," Caitlyn whined.

"Fine. He wants us to visit him and the guys in New York. But the problem is how? I haven't even told my parents about Shane yet," Mitchie said, frowning.

"Why not tell them today?"

"I don't know. I'm sure my mom will understand, but my dad? No way!"

"I'll be there for you. Don't worry. It'll be fine. Your parents are amazing. I'm sure they would understand you."

Mitchie smiled weakly and said, "Should I tell them now?"

Caitlyn nodded, and pushed Mitchie out of the door.

"Won't you come?" Mitchie asked.

"I will. Not now."

Mitchie shrugged and walked slowly down the stairs into the living room where her parents were watching a movie.

"Mom? Dad? I-I have to tell you something," Mitchie said, absently fidgeting with her fingers.

Connie Torres, turned off the television, and said, "Have a seat, sweetie."

"What's wrong, Mitchie?" Steve Torres asked, concerned.

Mitchie took a deep breath and said, "I just wanted to let you know about something."

"Go on," Mitchie's mom said.

"I'm dating Shane Gray," Mitchie said, quickly. She shut her eyes and braced herself for the large lecture, but when she heard nothing she opened one eye. "What? No lecture? No, 'You're grounded Michella Demi Torres?' "

"Would you prefer that?" Mitchie's mom asked.

Mitchie shook her head, quickly.

"I'd like to meet Shane. From what I've heard from your mother, it seems as if he's not bad," Mitchie's dad said.

Mitchie gaped, extremely shocked and caught off guard. "Are you serious?"

"I'm serious," Mitchie's dad said, smiling.

"No, really?"

"Yes, I am Mitchie."

"Are you saying you accept?"

"Not yet. Not until he passes a little test."

Mitchie groaned inwardly, but said, "Thanks, mom and dad! You guys are the best!" Mitchie launched herself to her parents, and hugged them. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Steve and Connie chucked and said, "You're welcome," together.

"One more question?" Mitchie said, when they broke apart.

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"Shane asked me, if Caitlyn and I could spend the weekend before school with them?" Mitchie asked, slowly.

"Wait, does this have anything to do with Caitlyn?" Steve asked.

"Um... yeah. She's dating Nate," Mitchie said, uncertain if she should have mentioned that.

"Hmm... well how about we meet Shane on Friday afternoon, and if he passes my test, then he can take you girls over to his place. Sounds fair?" Steve asked.

"Fair enough. Thanks mom! Thanks dad," Mitchie said, grinning. She hugged her parents, before running up the stairs to her and Caitlyn's bedroom.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Caitlyn asked, sitting up, as soon as she saw Mitchie come into their room.

"Not bad. I didn't expect my parents to actually accept it. I expected them to lecture me or ground me," Mitchie said.

"So how about the trip?"

"Maybe..." Mitchie said, smiling. It was going to work out, because hse knew Shane was the perfect boyfriend. He was.

* * *

**Author's Note: Tell me what you think about it. Thank you all for reviewing for my last chapter, and I love you guys! Please review.**

**Review, review, review!**

**~ Annie**


	11. Welcome to the Family!

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

It was Friday afternoon, and Mitchie and Caitlyn were eagerly waiting for Connect 3 to come over to the Torres' house. Caitlyn had adjusted to the Torres' house and sharing a room with Mitchie. She had also become fond of Connie and Steve and called then mom and dad most of the times.

"I'm bored," Caitlyn said, randomly playing Brick Breaker Revolution on her cellphone. Mitchie watched as Caitlyn lost again for the millionth time, and smiled at her. "This is hopeless," Caitlyn said, turning off the game, and flipping over so she was on her back on her bed. "When are they coming?"

"They're coming. Don't worry," Mitchie said, a dreamy look in her eyes as she thought of a new idea for a song.

Caitlyn sighed and flipped open her phone again, and continued playing her game.

Mitchie ran her fingers down the spine of her notebook. _Here we go again... that's a nice song title... now if only I can think of the lyrics..._

Then she heard tires squealing and she looked outside, seeing a long and sleek black limousine. She could hear faint arguments.

"Remind me to never let Jason drive again..." a very familiar voice said, loudly and clearly annoyed.

"...It's not my fault... couldn't drive today!"

"... Well if you let me... birdhouse... wouldn't have happened..." a familiar whiny voice said.

Why were they always arguing?

Caitlyn perked up at the sounds of those familiar voices, and scurried to their window, poking her head out. She caught the sight of one curly-haired and two straight-haired.

"It's them," she replied, grinning from ear to ear.

Mitchie smiled, and ran out of their room and straight to the dining room to the entrance. Before she could hear the doorbell ring, she flipped open the door, and jumped into the arms of her boyfriend.

Shane, who was so caught of guard, lost his balance, and he quickly gripped his arms around Mitchie, and sent them both falling down onto a bed of flowers.

"That is so not how I expect to impress your mom," Shane whispered.

Mitchie laughed and said, "Maybe you three shouldn't have been arguing."

"You heard that?"

"Who didn't?"

Shane laughed, his dark eyes twinkling, and he placed his lips on Mitchie's and passionately they kissed.

"Ugh, get a room you two!" Jason whined.

Mitchie blushed, and pulled away from Shane, who pouted at her. Mitchie felt guilty, because while she and Caitlyn were dating Jason's brothers, Jason must feel like the fifth wheel. Now she was just determined to find the perfect girl for Jason.

"Mr. Gray, I am pleased to finally meet you," Mitchie's father said, from behind her.

Mitchie whipped her head around, and she swallowed, nervously.

"Pleased to meet you as well, sir," Shane said, calmly. He held out his hand, and Steve stared down at his hand.

Mitchie felt her heartbeat quicken.

Steve finally smiled, and shook his hand firmly. "Please call me Steve."

Mitchie smiled to herself. Shane had already made an impression on her father, and he had just fallen on her mother's flowers. Being a popstar was just good luck for him.

* * *

"Mitchie's told us a lot about you," Steve said, as they all ate dinner.

Mitchie rolled her eyes at her father's start of the conversation. She was getting nervous. Even though, Shane had given her dad a little impression, her dad was quick to judge.

"And she has talked very great things about you. I hear that you are the manager of a supermarket. I find that to be the job of a highly intellectual person. Of course, someone as intelligent like you deserve such a position," Shane said, smiling. A bit too arrogantly for Mitchie.

Such a kiss-up, Mitchie thought, resisting the urge to stick out her tongue at Shane's smug face.

Mitchie looked at her dad and watched his reaction carefully. His expression was blank for a moment, and then a look of astonishment crossed his face, until his smile broke into a wide grin.

"You seem like the type of person my daughter would go for..." Steve muttered, quietly.

"Dad..." Mitchie hissed, blushing profusely.

"Tell me, do you do drugs or drinking?" Steve bolted the question out.

Mitchie cold have slammed her face into the table, but Shane didn't seem to mind at all.

"No Steve, I don't drink, because it is against the law for an underage to drink, and I do not do drugs."

"Neither do I," Nate muttered.

Caitlyn must have pinched Nate, because he jumped and gave a tiny squeak.

"What happened, Nate? It was as if you were pinched," Caitlyn said, innocently and pretending to look confused.

Nate glared at her, and imitated her innocent face.

"Eh hem," Steve cleared his throat, trying to bring everyone's attention back.

"Steve, we should leave the kids alone. Stop harassing them. If Mitchie wants to be with Shane, then fine. He is a sweet boy after all," Connie said, shooting Steve a warning face.

Steve eyed Shane for a moment, when it finally hit him. Shane really did seem to care about his daughter. A lot. He smiled warmly at Shane and said, "Welcome to the family, Shane."

Everyone was surprised. Mitchie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did her dad really just welcome Shane into the family?

"Thank you, Steve," Shane said, his eyes twinkling.

"Hey! What about you?" Jason asked, disappointed that he wasn't welcome into "the family."

Connie laughed and said, "Of course you are welcome into the family. So are you Nate."

Nate smiled, proudly as if he had been granted the best singer in the whole universe.

"Well then girls, I will see you Sunday afternoon!" Connie said, kissing Caitlyn and Mitchie on the cheeks. She then turned to Shane, Jason, and Nate. "And you three, take good care of my girls," Connie said, pinching Shane's cheek.

"Yes, Connie," Shane grinned.

"Meanwhile, Steve and I need more alone time," Connie said, smiling gratefully at Mitchie. "Other than taking care of these whiny girls," she teased.

"Mom!" Mitchie whined, blushing profusely.

"Alright, alright..." Connie said, backing away. She gripped on to Steve's hands, and watched them say good-bye to her and Steve.

Shane grinned down at Mitchie, and captured his lips with hers, before they waved one more time to Steve and Connie, before they all were in the limousine.

* * *

**Review please, guys. Remember more reviews= longer and better chapters. Guaranteed! **


	12. Who's She?

**Chapter Twelve **

* * *

"Now this is life," Caitlyn said, standing on the backseat, since the window on top was open. She went through the window, feeling the breeze on her face, like Emma Watson had done in Perks of Being A Wallflower.

"Caitlyn, be careful," Nate said, caressing her leg.

"I know, Nate. And stop touching my leg. That's my ticklish spot," Caitlyn said, kicking Nate's hand, with her high tops.

"Ouch! You know you have a powerful kick?" He said, rubbing his hand, where Caitlyn had kicked it.

"Get used to it," Mitchie said, shaking her head. "She does it to me every time she gets a chance."

"No, I don't," Caitlyn protested.

"Hey, would you three shut up?" Shane asked, from the front. He was driving now, while Jason just played with his Nintendo DS, ignoring the arguments in the back.

"Shane..." I said, a warning tone in my voice.

"You guys were pissing me off," he said, looking into the rear-view mirror to Mitchie.

I just rolled my eyes, and said, "Are we there yet?"

"Do you even know where we're going?" Caitlyn asked, Shane.

"What? You think I don't know how to drive?" Shane asked.

"No, I'm saying do you know where we are?" She said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes. We're almost in New York," Nate answered. "It's just fi-Shane! Look out!" He cried, when we all saw a silhouette figure, running across the street.

Shane panicked, pushed his foot onto the pedal, giving the car a screeching noise, finally stopping a few inches, before the frightened person.

"Holy sh-," Shane squeaked.

"Shane!" Mitchie whispered, her eyes widened. "No cursing!" She hurried out of the car, along with Nate, Caitlyn, and Jason. Shane was bustling out of his seat belt before he practically flew to the mysterious person, apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't even see you!" He said, running a hand through his hair. "I'm really sorry. I-I-"

"It's fine," the girl said, reassuring them. She was still frightened though.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you want me t-" Shane said, panicking.

"Aren't you Connect 3?" The girl asked, widening her eyes.

"Er...yeah we are," Shane replied, still scared.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Jason asked, quietly.

"No, really. Thanks. I'm okay," she said, backing away, slightly. "Um, I really have to go now." She cautiously peered behind herself, as if she was scared someone was watching her right now.

"What's your name?" Mitchie asked, softly.

"Clarissa. Clarissa Vance," she replied, shakily drawing in a breath.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, I've got to go. Maybe I'll see you around," she said, her eyes flickering to Jason, lingering on him before sprinting down the street.

* * *

"I'm glad she wasn't hurt. I don't want to be pulled into charges and stuff like that," Shane said, running a hand through his hair.

"She seemed a little off of it, don't you think?" Caitlyn asked, climbing back into the backseat. "She acted as if someone was watching her and she wasn't allowed to talk to us."

"Yeah, I noticed that as well," Mitchie said, suspiciously.

Everyone was all silent for a moment, before Nate meekly turned on the radio. And suddenly, the car was booming with Play My Music.

"And Play My Music by Connect 3 is on the top of the billboard this week! Everyone really loves this song and many Connectors cannot wait for the meet n' greet a month from now with their favorite band members," the woman in the radio said, crisply. "And here's a fan named, Jessie along with her best friend, Lana."

"Oh my God! I love Connect 3. Especially Shane. He's so hot. I wish we co-" But before Jessie go on any further, Mitchie reached over and clicked off the radio.

"Who does she think she is? I'm sure the world knows I'm your girlfriend. It's very rude to-whatever," Mitchie huffed, when she realized Shane was smirking.

"You really are a jealous type aren't you? And all along you were toying with the innocent Mitchie?" He said, sniggering.

"Wh-? Well, that's not true!" Mitchie protested, nudging Caitlyn's ribs for some support.

"So not true..." Caitlyn said, absentmindedly as she cuddled with Nate, who was nipping at her collarbone, as they were making out at the back.

"Ugh, guys! So not cool," Mitchie replied, curling her lip in disgust.

"How about that be us?" Shane asked, breathing into Mitchie's ear.

"Not now. You're driving," Mitchie said, shaking her head disapprovingly.

Shane sighed, and for the hundredth time that week, Mitchie thought that Jason really was in need of someone special. The thing she didn't know was that girl was closer than ever now.

* * *

**A/N: I am really sorry, that I haven't update since forever! I know you all must have been waiting patiently, so here you go. Sorry if it's kind of short. Anyways, please review? Thanks so much. Love you all and Happy Christmas! **

**xx**

**LittleThingsMe**


End file.
